desaparecidos,celos y amor
by MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN
Summary: lavi y bookman an desaparecido y allen ykanda tienen que ir a buscarlos pero en medio de todo eso hay una confusion penoso summary pero nunca se me han dado bien
1. Chapter 1

En la congelación de la sombra Allen y Kanda estaban esperando a komui para que les mandara a un misión de rescate ya que lavi y bookman llevaban desaparecidos mas de una semana desaparecidos sus golems no contes taban y no había señales de ellos allen ya estaba desesperado de no saber nada de su amigo.

Allen:(desesperado)Y si han muerto y si no los volvemos a ver y si ....y si......

empezó a llorar de desesperación kanda se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que le crispo los nervios y le grito con furia

Kanda:¡¿Que pasa!?¡te preocupas mas por ese usagi estúpido que por ti o que!

Allen:pues quizás si

Kanda:Ahora me dirás que te gusta el conejo ¿no?

Allen:(Ya crispado también)¡pues alomejor si!

kanda se quedo sorprendido y agacho la cabeza allen al drse cuenta de eso intentodecir al go pero...

Allen:Kanda...yo....

en ese momento se habrio la puerta y entro un komui con mucha prisa

Komui:Allen y Kanda, vuestra mision sera recoger a lavi y a bookman a salvo desde la delegacion de asia hasta aqui,entendido

Kanda y Allen:(al unisono):¡SI!

Allen:komui ¿lavi esta bien?

Komui:Bueno tiene heridas graves pero bookman esta haciendo lo posible por curarle

Allen:Entonces nos daremos prisa vamos Kanda

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en el tren Allen se sentia incomodo ya que Knda no le hableba y habia mucho silencio,intento hablar

Allen:Kanda yo

el nombrado le miro y este no pudo continuar

Allen:n-no nada

Kanda:cuando lleguemos ya le daras la lata a tu querido conejo

A Allen parecia que le habian atravesado el corazon con una estaca eso le habia dolido

Allen:(muy cabreado)¡ERS TAN SUMAMENTE ARROGANTE QUE NO VES LAS COSAS COMOSON BAKA!

Allen salio del bagon de primera clase donde estaban y se fue al bagon restaurante tenia hambre,mientras tanto kanda se quedo en el bagon solo con la cabeza agachada y pensando en lo que le habia dicho Allen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a asia se encontraron con baku el jefe de la delegacion de Asia que le llevo donde estaban lavi y bookman,cuando Allen vio a lavi salio corriendo haber como estaba ya que ya estaba consciente kanda mientras tanto obserbaba como Allen se llevava tan bien con lavi

¿por que no se podian llevar ellos igual?

Allen:lavi ¿como te encuentras?

lavi:Bien bueno mejor que antes

Allen:¿que os paso?

lavi:pues veras ivamos de regreso ala congregacion de la sombra con una inocencia cuando loa akumas nos tendieron una emboscada yo me emfrente a ellos junto con e panda pero al final salimos heridos

Allen: y la inocencia

lavi:la tiene el viejo,porcierto Allen que tal con lo que tu y yo sabemos

Allen:mal no pude decirselo

lavi:¿y eso?

Allen:por que nos mandaron a vuestrabusqueda y se puso celoso

Allen le explico todo a lavi mientras Kanda le obserbaba y le enpezaban a coner los celos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

En el tren de regreso a la congregación de la sombra todo fue normal lavi haciendo bromas y sacando de sus casillas a Kanda y llamando a bookman viejo panda a lo que este contestaba con un golpe en la cabeza lo único que estaba mal era que allen se estaba comiendo la cabeza con lo de Kanda es que a caso no se daba cuenta de que el lo amaba era tan sumamente tonto como para no darse cuenta,en ese momento lavi co de sus pensamientos a Allen

lavi:Oi Allen ¿puedo hablar con tigo un momento fuera por favor?

Allen:claro

Allen y lavi salieron fuera del vagón dejando a Kanda y a bookman en el vagón

lavi:Allen tienes que hablar con el en cuanto lleguemos a al orden entendido estoy viendo que no estas igual que antes y se que es por eso.

Allen:pero que dices lavi solo estaba pensando que tus heridas están muy mal y deberías ir a la enfermería cuanto antes,ademas el ni siquiera me corresponde cuando paso lo del mal entendido ni siquiera intento que le diera una explicación no se preocupa por mi en absoluto

lavi:no es lo que tu te crees allen el te quiere mas de lo que imaginas mas de lo que nunca podría quererte nadie

Allen se quedo sin habla lavi sabia mas de eso que el era lógico lavi era mayor que el pero de todos modos se sentía inseguro de decírselo,Lavi y Allen volvieron al vagón y se quedaron allí hablando y jugando a las cartas todo el camino hasta la sede

-------------------------------------------------------------Al día siguiente------------------------------------------

Allen se dirigía al comedor para darse un atracón de muerte ya que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en como decirle a kanda que lo amaba en ese momento se encontró con lavi

lavi:hola allen buenos día

Allen:hola lavi

lavi:¿que tal?¿arreglaste es de problemita amoroso?

allen:no después de desyugar iré a hablar con el

lavi:ok ¿vamos juntos a comer?

allen:vale

cuando iban por uno de los pasillos kanda se topo con la pareja y volvieron sus celos del otro día

------------------------------------------------mas tarde--------------------------------------------------------------

Allen se dirigía a la habitación de Kanda que era dos continua a la suya cuando llego se pensó en tocar pero derrepente oyó detrás suyo como alguien le llamaba

Kanda:oi moyashi que haces aquí

Allen:hola Kanda pues venia a hablar contigo

Kanda:no tengo nada que parlar con un garbanzo como tu vete a darle la lata a tu querido conejo

Kanda abrió la puerta pero antes de cerrar la allen le cogió del brazo cuando Kanda miro a Allen este se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían allen walker el chico mas alegre del universo estaba llorando

Allen:Ka...Kanda por favor de...déjame....explicarte snif

Kanda en es momento empujo a Allen hasta dentro de su habitación y le abrazo todo la fuerte que pudo

Kanda:explícamelo pero ya deja de llorar de acuerdo

Allen:hai =)

Allen le explico a Kanda lo sucedido

Kanda:entonces no estas enamorado del conejo

Allen:hai pero me gusta una persona

Kanda:¿así?¿y quien es?

Allen:pues.....

se acerco al oído del japonés y...

Allen:Tu

allen se acerco a los labios de kanda y le dio un roce de labios cuando vio que no había respuesta dio un suspiro y se levanto para irse pero antes de que eso pasara kanda reacciono y le cogió del brazo girándolo y dándole un beso pasional al que Allen respondió

se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire

Kanda:allen te amo

Allen:yo también Kanda

Kanda tiro a Allen sobre la cama besándolo con pasión mientras allen correspondía,Kanda empezó a quitar el lazo rojo de allen y desabrochando los botones de su chaleco quitándoselo y arrojándolo al suelo y quitándole también su camisa y haciendo lo mismo que con el chaleco,mientras sus manas exploraban el pecho desnudo del menor este gemía a cada caricia caliente de Kanda,cuando Kanda se acerco mas al pequeño noto la gran erección que tenia este y decidió bajar la mano hasta el pantalón del niño desabrochándolo y bajando de un tirón los pantalones de este junto con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto el bien despertado miembro de allen,mientra,este gemía por tal llevo su mano hasta el miembro de allen y empezó a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba con pasión,Allen gemía en el interior de la boca de ándo este vio que Allen se iva a venir Kanda dejo de masturbarlo,recibiendo un gemido de protesta por parte del alvino

Kanda:Espera que ahora viene una de las mejores partes

Diciendo eso kanda bajo al cuello de Allen y empezó a lamerlo sensual mente bajando hasta sus tetillas lamiéndolas y mordiéndolas pero tratando de no hacer daño al mas pequeño,cuando termino fue bajando hasta llegas a su miembro total mente erecto pero antes de hacer nada,Kanda le pidió a Allen que lamiera tres de sus dedos,entonces,Kanda empezó a chupar el miembro de Allen,primero la punta y poco a poco descendiendo,mientras eso pasaba Kanda iva metiendo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Allen quien gemía sin descanso,Kanda metió los otros dos dedos que le quedaban y noto que Allen iva a venirse del todo antes de eso Kanda le dijo que si quería podía venirse en su boca a lo que Allen afirmo dentro de unos segundos Allen se corrí dentro de la boca de Kanda,quien saco los dedos del interior de allen sustituyéndolos por su miembro ya mas despertado que el de Allen lo metió de una y espero a que Allen se acostumbrara a ser penetrado,dentro de unos segundos Kanda empezó a moverse mas frenéticamente en el interior de Allen quien lo único que podía hacer era gemir

Allen:AHH K..Kanda...ummm..AHH

Kanda se deleitaba con los gemidos de Allen el se estremecía también,Kanda sintió que Allen se iva a venir y el tampoco aguantaría mas,así que pasados unos minutos Allen se vino entré los dos abdomen mientras que Kanda se corrió en el interior de Allen,Kanda salio del interior de Allen y se recostó a su lado,Allen abrazo a Kanda.

Allen:Kanda eso a sido espectacular gracias

Kanda:no tienes por que darlas por que yo te amo Allen

Allen:kanda

Kanda:si Allen

Allen:es la primera vez que me llamas Allen

Kanda:si ya lo se por eso lo he hecho.

Y se durmieron los dos el uno en brazos del otro


	3. 3la sorpresa

Perdón por la espera pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia espero que les guste adiós disfruten

****

sorpresa

Kanda se dirigía a la habitación en la que estaba allen pensando en lo que había pasado en el mes que llevaban juntos, ya toda la orden sabia lo suyo y al contrario de lo que creían,que les depurdiarian les apoyaron sobretodo lavi y lenalee como buenos amigos que eran.

mientras pensaba en esto llego sin darse cuenta a la habitación de Allen,al entrar oyó como Allen estaba devolviendo en el cuarto de baño,preocupado fue a ver que le pasaba ``Allen¿ estas bien te sientes mal?´´le dijo en un tono como con miedo``no,no se lo que me...(devolviendo)pasa llevo toda la mañana así´´.

cuando kanda vio que allen se había tranquilizado un poco y estaba mejor le prepuso ir a ver a komui pero a mitad de camino allen se desmayo Kanda muy nervioso cogió a allen en brazos y lo llevo a la oficina de komui donde le izo unas pruebas

---------------------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------

a la hora o así de que allen se desmayara este se despertó y la imagen que vio en frente de sus ojos no se lo creía veía a kanda agarrándole la mano y !!LLORANDO¡¡ ``kanda amor no es para tanto deja de llorar por fabo´´ en ese momento kanda se le vano todavía con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando``baka como que no me preocupe creí que te había dado un derrame cerebral o lo que sea baka´´allen sorprendido contesto ``pero amor no te preocupes tanto´´ kanda se sentó y le contesto``que le voy a hacer no puedo dejar de preocuparme de ti ....te amo allen´´ dijo kanda sonriendo``yo también te amo kanda´´ contesta allen devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento entro komui para informales de los resultados de los análisis que le había hecho a allen``allen-kun no se como decirlo ...te resultara raro pero...´´en ese momento kanda salta``al grano komui no tenemos todo el día´´``ais kanda tan borde como siempre...bueno como decía allen-kun parece imposible pero tu...estas embarazado´´en ese momento fue kanda quien se desmayo``que yo estoy que pero si soy hombre como voy a estar embarazado´´en ese momento kanda despierta se sienta en la silla y dice con mucha seguridad``eso es verdad yo confirmo que es hombre jeje´´dice con una sonrisa maliciosa,komui se queda pensativo y dice``quizás sea cosa de la inocencia ´¿no creen?´´ allen y kanda se quedan pensativos y allen exclama ``!entonces el que va a ser mi hijo sera un enviado de dios al igual que nosotros sus padre...ahí que bien se siente al decir eso juaaaaaaaaaaajajajajaja´´kanda le mira un poco asustado y dice``si,y creo que ya te esta empezando a afectar el embarazo como a una mujer´´allen izo un mollin de enfado y contesto``jooo note pases a que le cuento a lavi que as estado llorando para que se lo cuente a toda la orden´´ a kanda le salio una venita saltona``no te atreverás moyashi´´ y komui dejo a la adorable pareja discutiendo en la habitación a solas

gomene se que este capitulo es muy corto pero no se me ocurría nada mas arigatou por lees sayonara asta el próximo capitulo


	4. ¿Quien es el padre?¿Yquien la madre?

¿Quien es el padre?¿y quien la madre?

Allen estaba en el comedor como de costumbre,comiendo su desayuno en mayores cantidades de lo normal,en ese momento entraron lavi y lenalee por la puerta y al ver a Allen comiendo mucho mas de lo habitual se acercaron a el y le preguntaron``Allen pero que mosca te ha picado parece que te ha dado un ataque´´la dijo lavi ``eso mismo digo yo parece que estés embarazado chico´´afirmo lenalee,Allen les miro un poco sorprendido sobretodo por lenalee que le sorprendió mucho que komui no selo hubiera contado``lenalee,lavi ¿es que no os lo ha contado komui? estos dos se miraron incrédulos y lavi contesto ``no ¿el que nos tiene que decir?´´allen soltó un suspiro y contesto ala pregunta de su mejor amigo ``yo estoy embarazado de kanda´´ de esto se quedo toda la ordenen silencio lo oyó todo el mundo hasta jerry que estaba en la cocina lo escucho todos se quedaron blancos``¿q-que pasa?¿a-acaso a-algo malo?´´ lavi se que do viéndolo y respondió``Allen querido amigo mio tu eres hombre´´ ``ya ¿y? eso ya lo se,llego a saber de que sexo soy sabes´´a lavi le salio una venita saltona en plan anime y enfadado grito`` ¡entonces como vas a estar embarazado cacho de bruto!´´ Allen que seguía devorando la comida dejo el plato que acababa de coger en la mesa y le contesto con toda la seguridad del mundo``komui dice que escosa de la inocencia que el ser que llevo dentro de mi va a ser un embaído divino al igual que nosotros´´en ese momento lavi y lenalee y todo el comedor comprendieron la situación a si que pidieron su comida y se sentaron junto a minutos después entro Kanda por la puerta de buen humor si es extraño pero de buen humor,y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Allen,lavi y lenalee y en ese momento lavi se levanta se acerca a su amigo japonés y le salta de sopetón``felicidades yuu por fin creíamos que nunca podrías tener un hijo con ese mal carácter que tienes jeje´´ cinco segundos después kanda ya estaba con muguen en la mano apuntando al cuello del pobre lavi ``no me toques las narices conejo inmundo que hoy estoy de bun humor, por cierto ¿como sabes tu que yo voy a a ser padre?´´lavi miro a Allen como pidiendo le permiso para decirlo y este asintió ``Allen-chan me lo dijo´´kanda se giro y se sentó al lado de Allen ``no podías mantener la boca cerrada ¿verdad?´´después de decir eso Kanda planto un suave beso en los labios de Allen al que este correspondió `` jo ya que vamos a tener un hijo déjame contarlo por lo menos no no crees que a los nueve meses se empezara a notar algo ¿ne?´´kanda le miro con una venita saltona pero se calmo.

paso un rato de tranquilidad,bromas y risas hasta que a lavi se le ocurrió preguntar ``oye tengo una pregunta,Allen,Kanda´´ los dos miraron a lavi prestándole atención``¿quien es el padre?¿y quien la madre?´´en ese momento Kanda contesto con seguridad`` por supuesto que el padre soy yo,da do que soy el seme de la relación´´Allen indignado contesto un poco enojado a su querido amado``ni lo sueñes yo soy el papa soy mucho mas masculino que tu´´``si ya seguro y quien es el que tiene el embrión dentro de si ¿eh?´´allen hizo un mollin de enojo ``pero eso no tiene nada que ver yo soy hombre no mujer´´ ``en eso tienes razón pero tu eres el que esta embarazado a si que no te queda mas remedio jaja´´´lavi y lenalee asintieron a lo dicho por Kanda y allen soltó un suspiro al ser vencido.

fin del capitulo 4 espero que os haya gustado dejar comentarios y sugerencias plis sayonara


	5. Nacimiento

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic ¿sera el ultimo?¿ o no? descúbranlo

**Nacimiento**

Habían pasado ocho meses ya desde que Allen se había enterado que estaba embarazado de un mes,faltaba ya muy poco para que saliera de cuentas y esta ba muy nervioso siempre había querido ser padre nunca se lo imagino de esta manera pero seria padre al fin y al cabo.

Se dirigía la oficina de komui para que le dieran los avanzos del embarazo de estos últimos meses,cuando llego vio que kanda acababa de volver de una misión pero que estaba pálido muy muy pálido``ka-kanda ¿que te pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? parece que hallas visto un fantasma´´ kanda le miro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin hacer daño a su hijo claro estaba``allen ¿todavía no has visto las pruebas verdad?´´ Allen asintió y se sentó en el sillón que tenia komui para echarse la siesta,estaba muy cansado y eso que no avía andado tanto``por que lo dices ¿va algo mal ?´´ se preocupo mirando a komui y a kanda ``no al contrario,allen tu y kanda vais a tener no uno sino dos hijos barones,dos exorcistas mas´´allen no se lo podía creer a sique no era uno sino dos hijos de kanda que traería al mundo no podía ser mas feliz y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar de alegría kanda se acerco a el y la abrazo por la espalda `` ¿que te pasa?¿ no te parece genial?´´ la dijo kanda al oído provocando que allen se estremeciera ``s-si estas lagrimas son de felicidad por poder tener estos hijos contigo arigato kanda´´kanda se acerco mas al pequeño y le dio un ligero beso en los labios cuando finalizo el beso allen se giro a donde komui para decir le una cosa pero... este se había dormido``!¿nani?¡´´exclamaron allen y kanda a la vez,sin pensarlo ma salieron de la estancia en la que e encontraban para dejar dormir tranquilo al científico,cuando iván caminando hacia la habitación de allen para que cogiera su pijama puesto que hoy dormiría con kanda se encontraron con un ser un tanto desagradable``que estúpido todavía con este defesio estúpido aprendiz mira que estar con este ,oi as engordado no´´a allen se le cambio el color de la cara ``hola maestro,no trates así a kanda y no he engordado´´cross marian enfrente de el le miro y le contesto a su aprendiz``a no y esto que es un balón de futbol´´le dijo señalando a la tripa de allen``no vera es que yo´´``el esta embarazado´´respondió tajante kanda ``así y de quien por qu no creo que sea de este ``pues si el hijo es mio y nadie lo puede negar ya que seguramente se parecerán a mi´´cross le miro extrañado``¿por que hablas en plural?´´kanda le miro de reojo``noes obvio por que no vamos a tener uno sino dos niños preciosos entiendes ala allen vámonos´´allen asintió y se fueron dejando atrás al general cross llegaron a la habitación de allen Kanda se giro a mirar a allen y dándole un suave beso la dijo``arigato allen,arigato´´allen le miro sorprendido``¿por que me das las gracias amor?´´kanda le volvió a besar y le contesto a la pregunta ``por todo,por quererme,por defenderme ante tu maestro y sobretodo por aguantarme y por hacerme padre´´allen miro sorprendido a kanda eran las palabras mas bonitas que le habían dicho en toda su vida,allen cogió y paso los brazos al rededor del cuello de kanda y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso al que kanda respondieron mucho gusto ``anda vamos a mi habitación´´ allen asintió y se fueron,pero,cuando iván por mitad del pasillo allen sintió un dolor muy grande en el estomago kanda se acerco corriendo a ver que pasaba asta que se dio cuenta de que ,en realidad lo que pasaba era que iva a se papa ya,cogió a allen en brazos y lo llevo a donde se encontraba komui que ya estaba despierto este cuando les vio entras y kanda le contó que creía que ya iván a nacer sus hijos komui inmovilizo a los de la sección científica para que se llevaran a allen a un quirófano de los tantos que tenían cuando kanda quiso entrar a quirófano con ellos komui le dijo que seria mejor que esperara fuera que allen iva a estar mas tranquilo entonces kanda asintiendo decidí ir a avisar a lenalee y a lavi ya que eran los que mas se interesaban pero como estaban en el comedor con todos cuando se lo contó salieron todos escopetas con tan mal suerte de que estaban cross y froi que salieron también detrás del espadachín al unos buscadores también fueron pues se preocupaban mucho por el adorable allen.

Pasaron dos horas cuatro kanda y ya esta va histérico perdido cuando derrepente salio komui diciendo que podían pasar a ver a allen pero que solo podía pasar una persona y como es lógico solo paso kanda mas que nada por que sino se iva a cargar a lavi y a teidol,cuando paso vio a allen tumbado en una cama con dos unas una a cada lado kanda se acerco a allen y le dio un beso en los labios allen le sonrío y kanda se giro a una de las cunas y había un pequeño de ojos grises y pelo negro,se acerco a la otra y vio otro niño con el pelo marrón y los ojos negros,los dos monísimos el padre de los niños muy orgulloso de su uke le pregunto``¿y como llamaremos a cada uno?´´allen le miro se sentó en la cama y le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara ``ya he pensado yo en eso al del pelo color azabache le voy a llamar yuu y al moreno le voy a llamar aren,sino te importa claro´´kanda asintió y le volvió a besar el los labios ,pero lo qu ellos no sabían es que alguien les estaba espiando muy de cerca y no dejaría que esos niños siguieran con vida.

**fin de este capitulo personalmente yo odio a cross marian lo siento por aquellas a quienes les guste dejen comentarios se aceptan consejos y criticas ^^ =)**


	6. papas al rescate

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo seis este es el ante-penúltimo capitulo a si que disfrutarlo a tope ok!!!!!!!!

Aviso en este capitulo también añadiré un poco de Tiky lavi,quien no le guste no lean este capitulo.

* * *

**Papas al rescate.**

Era un día feliz en la orden oscura ya que ascia tan solo 24 horas que habían nacido dos pequeños nuevos exorcistas que conjunto a sus papas y a toda la tropa,es decir, lavi, lenalee, komui,mari,cross,froi,ect. estaban en la habitación donde descansaba Allen,y lavi hacia preguntas al pequeño,hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar una de ses preguntas tan famosas ``Allen ¿y como sacaron a los pequeños por que tu eres hombre y no tienes lo que tienen las mujeres?´´Allen se quedo sin hablas cuando evadió la pregunta``komui san te lo puedes explicar mejor que yo´´komui le miro con cara de pocos amigos y contesto a lavi``lavi hay algunas preguntas que no tienes respuesta´´ lavi se quedo con la intriga de esa pregunta así que siguió asciendo preguntas a Allen,hasta que llego la hora de irse dejando a kanda y a allen solos todo era silencio cuando derrepente... empezó a llorar uno de los bebes y a continuación el otro, esto provocó un lio tremendo entre los padres por no saber quien cogía a cada uno de los pequeños hasta que Allen exclamó: "¡ Kanda, tu coge al de la derecha y yo al de la izquierda!" y así lo hicieron, pero los pequeños no dejaban de llorar, por lo que pensaron que quizá tendrían hambre, pero eso tampoco surtió efecto, miraron los pañales, les hicieron mil y una muecas graciosas y ... NADA. Hasta que a Kanda se le ocurrió cantar a los bebes, si Aren estaba con Allen, y Yuu con Kanda lo hicieron al revés, y por una inexplicable razón esa técnica dio resultado "Manda cojones, que así si que de resultado y con todo lo demás no" exclamó un sorprendido Kanda, " Pues si" contesto un calmado Allen, y los sostuvieron en brazos hasta que los dos niños al fin se durmieron, los dejaron en sus respectivas cunitas, entonces Kanda y Allen se miraron a los ojos y el primero se fue acercando lentamente al menor cuando de repente... oyeron una voz que sabían muy bien de quien era " Hola chico, y "amigo" del chico" de repente un sobresaltado Kanda se levantó de su asiento, empuñando a Mugen y haciendo frente al Noé, y en ese momento... los niños comenzaron a llorar de nuevo, entonces el Noé dijo "No os preocupéis no pienso haceros daño, aunque el Conde me mando que me cargara a los bebes, no lo haré" Kanda y Allen se quedaron muy sorprendidos ``y ¿por que no lo haras?´´Tiky suspiro y contesto a la pregunta de Allen``suponía que el conejito os lo había dicho´´Allen y Kanda se miraron tere ellos ``y ¿que es lo que tiene que decirnos´´Tiky les miro sor prendido y les dijo que se lo preguntaran a el a lo que kanda salio corriendo a por lavi no sin antes avisar al noé que como algo pasara le iva a rebanar el pescuezo,cuando Kanda llego con Lavi arrastrando y este vio a Tiky se sorprendió``y bien ¿nos puedes explicar esta lavi?´´dijo Kanda,lavi se quedo sin habla cuando soltó un suspiro para después empezar a explicar lo que pasaba ``veréis es qué yo y el sin poder remediarlo nos hemos enamorado,pero no os preocupéis me prometio que no dañaría a nadie de la congregación´´Allen y kanda se miraron de nuevo y Allen sonrío mirando a tiky ``pues entonces...Bien venido a la familia de la congregación tiky´´tiky y lavi se miraron y sonrieron ``gracias chico por cierto lo que paso en china..´´ allen le corto ``no te preocupes por eso si realmente amas a lavi y te arrepientes de ello no pasa nada,pero ahora...Explícanos lo de que el conde te ordeno matar al os bebes´´Tiky comenzó a explicarles todo a los pequeños exorcistas que el conde quería matar a los pequeños para que no se crearan mas exorcistas para entrometerse en su camino.

Después de aquella explicación Allen y Kanda se quedaron pensativos pensando que hacer``no os preocupéis yo os ayudare en todo lo que pueda´´ añadió tiky muy convencido de ello ``¿y que aras amor?´´ tiky pensó un momento y añadió``iré a ver que trama el conde y cuando lo sepa vendré y os lo diré lo antes posible´´allen,kanda y lavi asintieron y sin mas demora tiky se fue dejando a unos padres muy preocupados.

* * *

bueno el próximo capitulo lo subiere en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo ok por que ahora estoy con exámenes así que no se cuando podre ~_~ SNIF SNIF T-T dejen comentarios plis,arigato por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Moshi siento la demora pero estaba muy liada (y que no se me ocurría na ) pero bueno ya esta aquí con el siguiente capitulo de este fic espero que os guste. aquí vamos con el fic.

Aviso no menores de 5 años xd jeje

Al día siguiente tyki volvió a la congregación para decirles a Allen y a Kanda que el conde avía aplazado el matar a los bebes por algún tiempo, pero tyki ya que estaba allí se decidió en ir a buscar a su pelirrojo,entro el la habitación de lavi sin que nadie le viera atravesando la puerta y se acerco al susodicho que estaba durmiendo, tyki miro su reloj y vio que era muy pronto las siete y media de la mañana, se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y acaricio su pelo, poco a poco lavi fue despertando ``tyki ¿eres tu?´´dijo frotándose los ojos ``¿quien va a ser si no? ¿caperucita roja? jeje´´dijo tyki en plan de broma ``jeje ¿pero que haces tan temprano aquí?´´dijo mirando su reloj y viendo que era muy temprano ``he venido a decirles a tus amigos lo que piensa hacer el conde y ya de paso a verte a ti´´dijo tyki con una sonrisa picara ``no te pongas romántico a estas horas que es muy temprano´´´dijo lavi ocultándose por debajo de la sabana ``venga que encima de que vengo a verte, no me hagas esto´´ dijo metiendo la mano por debajo de la manta acariciando el miembro de lavi ``!tyki no hagas eso por dios¡ si nos descubre alguien estaremos perdidos´´ dijo lavi descubriéndose la cara `` jooo pero nunca lo puedo hacer con tigo y esta vez....quiero demos trate mi amor lavi´´dijo esto para después acercarse a su oído y morderle el lóbulo ``ah...tyki para..n-no podemos ..hacer esto...ah´´ lavi no podía ni articular palabra``no savia que tu oreja fuera tan sensible mi amor´´dijo separándose de el para volver a besarle con pasión y empezar a si a bajar y quitarle la ropa a lavi y seguía bajando por el cuello los pezones el ombligo...Mientras lavi solo podía gemir,rápida mente tyki llego al miembro de lavi donde empezó a chuparlo ``tyki n-no...no hagas eso ...ah´´dijo lavi a punto de venirse ``no te preocupes ahora viene lo mejor jeje´´ dijo tyki metiendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de lavi para después seguirle otro y un tercero y empezó a moverlos en círculos asta que tyki vio que ya se había acostumbrado y saco los dedos de la entrada de lavi,a lo que este solo emitió un gemido de queja ``no te preocupes conejito ahora viene lo mejor´´ en eso tyki empezó a meter su miembro el la cavidad de lavi ``i-itai...tyki...itai´´ se quejaba lavi del dolor `` no te preocupes se te pasara´´ y efectivamente mientras mas iva acelerando y profundizando las embestidas lavi disfrutaba mas hasta el punto de no poder resistir el placer ``tyki..no ..pu-puedo...ah...´´ dio lavi viendo que iva a venirse de un momento a otro `` no espera... hagámoslo juntos...´´ dijo tyki que tampoco podía mas,después de unos minutos lavi estallo en la mano de tyki y este en el interior de lavi,tyki salio despacio del interiores de lavi y se recostó a su lado `` tyki si te ven aquí sera peligroso para los dos´´dijo lavi com una cara de preocupación `` lo se pero quería decirte una cosa.´´dijo tyki ya mucho mas serio``¿el que?´´tyki se incorporo y encendió un cigarrillo ``he pensado en desertar´´dijo muy tranquilo ``si pero eso es maravilloso,pero....´´ dijo lavi con la cara un poco triste ``¿que pasa conejito?´´dijo acercándose y dándole un beso tierno el los labios ``y si ¿el conde intenta hacerte algo?´´dijo lavi muy preocupado``no importa por que lo hago por una persona especial´´ lavi ante esas palabras bajo la mirada triste ``si,¿quien?´´ tyki le miro sorprendido ``¿quien va a ser tonto?, pues tu´´y le dio un tierno beso el la frente y después bajo a sus labios para darle un beso apisonado y volver a empezar desde el principio.

----------------------------------------Volviendo con los papas---------------------------------------------------

Kanda besaba a allen tiernamente hasta que algo rompió el romance...uno de los bebes rompió a llorar,cuando allen se iva a levantar a por el kanda no le dejo ``tranquilo ya voy yo´´ dijo kanda levantando se de la silla en la que estaba sentado y camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño que lloraba y cuando lo cogió se sorprendió mucho al ver que algo resplandecía en la frente del bebe ``a-allen mira esto´´dijo sorprendido kanda ``ummm ¿el que?´´ kanda le dio el bebe a allen y este se quedo sorprendido ``inocencia´´ dijo kanda mirando al otro bebe ``allen, yuu y aren tienes inocencia parasitaria igual que tu´´ dijo kanda a allen pero este no contesto ``¿allen?´´ pero allen siguió sin contestar,kanda se acerco a allen y le zarandeo un poco y entonces allen reacciono, pero reatino de una forma muy rara,allen abazón con mayor intensidad al bebe que en estos momentos tenia en brazos y dijo muy seguro de ello `` no me importa´´ kanda se quedo mirándole ``no me importa que sea parasitaria o de equipamiento yo...yo los quiero igualmente´´ kanda sonrío y se acerco a allen para darle un abrazo ``a mi tampoco me importa,...allen´´

**bueno** pues asta aquí el capitulo siete no os perdáis el próximo sayonara y arigato por leer


End file.
